vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanba Bunshichi
|-|Garouden= |-|Garouden Boy= |-|"It"= Summary Bunshichi Tanba is the main protagonist of the Garouden manga series. He states his life's goal to be becoming the strongest person, resulting in him becoming a powerful martial artist from an early age. Later in life, he becomes Japan's greatest Dojo Crusher, someone who challenges the masters of various dojos. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A, likely far higher, higher as "It" Name: Bunshichi Tanba Origin: Garōden Gender: Male Age: Somewhere in his teens | 30s Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Dojo Crusher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Fear Manipulation (The mere sight of him made Haruya fear for his life), Stealth Mastery. Resistance to Pain | All previous, Enhanced Senses, Analytical Prediction, Accelerated Development (Over the course of three years, he increases in power and technique to the point that attacks which would normally knock him out instantly didn't even remotely move or damage him and people who easily beat him were unable to put up much of a fight, even when they themselves had trained for most of that time), Rage Power, Extrasensory Perception (Senses and reacts to Matsuo Shozan's potential attack. Should be comparable to Kajiwara, who sensed his killing intent), Instinctive Reaction (His body is capable of reacting and fighting regardless of his own wishes or condition), Pressure Points, Information Analysis (Can instantly discern someone's martial background based on the scars on their body, even through clothes. Also determines the entirety of Makoto Tatsumi's plan by looking at a hit-man he hired). Resistance to Heat (Completely unaffected by a freshly-made pizza being put on his face) Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually sheers through a concrete wall with his foot and can easily cut through rocks and bottles with his hands. Comparable to Shizuka Kiriu, who can slap someone hard enough to twist their head around or send them flying for several meters. Punches hard enough to shatter his own hands) | At least Small Building level, likely Far Higher (Knocked out Hikoichi Kuramain a single punch, who was far above himself at the point in which he matched Jumei Kuga so closely that the latter didn't want to fight him, with Makoto Tatsumi stating that only him and Shozen Matsuo compare to him. Superior to Murase Gouzou, who was stated to be at a "very high level" by Shozen. At the very beginning of the series, when he was at his weakest, he shook a skyscraper enough for people on the 60th floor to think there was an earthquake), Higher as "It" (Noted to be his absolute maxiumum power, allowing him to instantly shatter of all of Jyohei Tsutsumi's teeth with a single attack and render him hospitalized for months. Jyohei was previously shown to be Tanba's near-perfect equal) Speed: Likely Superhuman | At least Supersonic, likely Far Higher (Casually blitzed Kurama. Tatsumi, who is also far faster than Kurama, notes him to be particularly fast) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Regularly uses training equipment too heavy for Shinichi Kido, a physically average teenager, to lift even a little) | At least Peak Human (Casually throws around Izumi Souichiro, who can regularly use a bow with a 200 kilogram draw weight) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Building Class, likely Far Higher Durability: Wall level (Can take attacks from Shizuka without serious injuries) | At least Small Building level, likely Far Higher (Took a charge from Tatsumi with minimum injuries despite being off-guard at the time, and later became far stronger. Tatsumi considers him comparable to himself, meaning that he is far more durable than people like Kurama who can take attacks from Jumei Kuga without much issue) Stamina: Extremely High (Continues to fight after nothing has happened even after he cuts up his hand by punching downwards through a bottle and shatters both of his hands and one foot. Has forced broken bones back into place and continued fighting without any issues. Regularly fights with blood pouring from every orifice on his face and even with broken bones, only continuing to attack with the injured limb) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Carries several baubles and knives, mostly for use in dirty fights where he doesn't actually use them Intelligence: Genius in terms of martial arts (Even as an inexperienced teenager, he was capable of standing toe-to-toe with Haruya, who could casually evade the attacks of pro boxers, experienced street and MMA fighters, and karatekas as a job, and even forced him to fight back seriously. Later becomes known as Japan's greatest Dojo Crusher, necessitating him to have fought and defeated masters of a wide variety of styles, often casually considering later showings of this. Makoto Tatsumi stated that three experienced, Pro Wrestler hit-men with decades of experience had absolutely no chance against him. Especially adept at abusing mental or physical weaknesses, such as arrogance or injuries. Vastly superior to Tsutome Himekawa, who in turn casually stomped Toru Kamiyama, who, despite practicing Sundome "non-contact" karate, is respected by Shozan Matsuo, widely feared for his abilities in karate circles, and stated to have done things "beyond what mere fists can achieve", to the point that he called it "the most beautiful thing he had ever seen" and lacked the words to describe it. More than willing to use dirty tactics, such as throwing objects in people's faces or giving someone a weapon to make them think they have an advantage, belying his extensive experience with fighting against weapons while unarmed. Considers Nagata Hiroshi, who badly damaged Tsutome and came close to winning their fight, a complete joke and a "naive jock", stating that he could easily kill him at any time. Knows "War-level Destruction Techniques" that are implied to be beyond any form of karate) Weaknesses: Severe self-confidence issues, as he considers himself weak for using "tricks" | Tends to hold himself back, with his true power only being shown when his life is in danger or if he is especially mad Key: Garouden Boy | Garouden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Fear Users Category:Teenagers Category:GA-ROU-DEN Category:Rage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adults